deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lily Ford/Q
So, there's this obscure Dead Space fansite-forum you probably never heard ofHi, I'm sarcasm, I'll be your waiter this evening, the Aegis7 Forums. In the eventuality that you don't, Steve "Super-Awesome" Papoutsis paid a visit the fansite for a little session of Q&A. Historically, these never really work out for me. I submit a question and it usually never shows up to be answered or I forget they ever go on and I miss the chance to submit a question. But, apparently, there didn't appear to be a huge turnout --- either that or were a lot of redundant questions and Papoutsis just didn't feel like spending over an hour or a few minutes answering questions. Who knows, all I know is that my question didn't get lost in translation. Here's the Breakdown Long story short, I got at least two of my questions answered; one directly from myself and the other from someone with a similar question. Naturally, the first was more or less an inquiry on the fate of Gabe Weller; whether or not his tease during the forumspring Q&A was just that: a "tease" saddled with an emoticon'Anon:' Hi steve A question about Dead Space 2: Severed, what made you decide to Kill off Gabe Weller? leveluptime: Who said he's dead? :) forumspring. Judging by his response, however, it wasn't; Gabe's alive, but his response was pretty much that they weren't going to use him in anything past Dead Space 2: SeveredPapoutsis: Regarding Weller, as much as I like him I don't think we are going to see him again, at least not post the severed timeline post #5. Cue sad panda face, because I was really looking forward to his return at some interval, maybe be "bros" with fellow sergeant John CarverCome to think of it, Carver does serve as the a quasi-replacement of the archetype Weller served in Extraction, only without the "Veteran" status or have an entirely "original" campaign, something from his perspective. That's kind of a waste of a character, and yet, not everyone needs to be revisited (something I can deal with on a purely logical level) and considering how DS3 turned out... maybe its better he stay MIA. The fools hope in me correlated his response as an implication of another Dead Space game--- you know what, I'm not even gonna finish that thought. That's what fanfiction is for. The next, someone pretty much asked whether or not Karrie Norton and Lexine Weller were ever going to be seen again. Papoutsis expresses he never had any real plans on revisiting the open ended fate of Karrie (which as far as I'm concerned, equals "not dead") nor Lexine. However, in Lexine's case, he does say Severed ended in such a way that she could possibly be revisited'Papoutsis:' Have not really considered more on Vandal. Lexine is an interesting topic. The way we left things we could easily do something in that story line. I really like Lex, so who knows. post #11.. I won't hold my breath for her return, however. So the experience of having my question(s) answered by someone involved with the production of the game was quite thrilling for the entire day. I actually meant to post a rumination here yesterday (had a blueprint for my thoughts all planned out), then I caught a case of the headache and just took a very long nap until the sun came up. By this point, I kinda just decided not to be longwinded and just get to the point. References Notes Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts